The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to data storage systems that may be used to maintain data for multiple host servers and many concurrent users. Host servers may run host applications such as a database, file server or block server, for example and without limitation. The data storage system may include one or more storage arrays, each of which may include a plurality of interconnected computing nodes. The computing nodes manage access to host application data stored on data storage devices such as HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) and SSDs (Solid State Drives).